


Hybrid Theory

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent Reznor e la sua ennesima dichiarazione scortese. Marilyn Manson si offende e decide di punire l'ex-amico condannandolo ad assumere le fattezze delle sue perversioni e dei suoi vizi. Dei tentacoli al posto delle braccia saranno il primo cambiamento. Dovrebbe essere una maledizione, ma purtroppo per Manson, Trent reagirà in maniera del tutto inaspettata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Vendetta del Reverendo

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota:** Long scritta dopo aver visto il concerto dei NIN a Milano. Scritta per il <http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1318340.html> **Genetics Fest** di **Fanfic_Italia**.  
>  La Challenge consiste nello descrivere una mutazione per ogni prompt, mantenendo in qualche modo quella scelta precedentemente. Io sono partita con il prompt _**ventose**_ della classe _ **Tentacoli**_ , ho dovuto mantenere la classe **_Piante_** , continuato la fic con il prompt _**ingranaggi**_ della classe _**Steampunk**_ e infine terminato con  _ **ali**_   ** _di piume_**  della classe  ** _Ali_**.  
>  Il capitolo Steampunk ha in sé anche i prompt _tentativo_ , _esperimento_ , _successo_ e _fallimento_. Erano disponibili per un premio ulteriore (sbloccare la classe **_Genetista_** , yeah).
> 
> Infine segnalo che inizialmente doveva essere una cosa tutta demenziale, ma alla fine è uscita una storia sovrannaturale con toni molto scuri, al limite dell'horror, con scene divertenti e nonsense. Non sono tagliata per il demenziale, nonostante ci provi. Spero gradirete lo stesso.
> 
> Devo ringraziare Iper_Ouranos per avermi aiutato con il brain-storming per le idee. Chiedo scusa in anticipo per come sarà trattato Marilyn Manson e band ugualmente maltrattate. Al fondo tutti i riferimenti e citazioni riguardanti il gruppo musicale usati nel capitolo.
> 
>  **WARNING!** Tentacoli/Orride mutazioni aspettano Trent lungo la storia! Siatene coscienti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent si risveglia in un luogo chiuso, e scopre di essere stato rapito da Marilyn Manson, che vuole punirlo per le sue malefatte immolandolo ai demoni.

  
_"I was really hoping to do something unique and pertinent - like do an exact copy of Personal Jesus - but it was already taken. Shit."_  
Trent Reznor  
  
Quando Trent sollevò le palpebre, un mondo di macchie e luci troppo forti ondeggiava lentamente davanti a lui.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, stringendoli, cercando di far passare il senso di straniamento ancora troppo forte.  
Da quanto era in quel luogo? Di certo non ci era arrivato da solo, a giudicare dai lacci che gli tenevano bloccati i polsi. Doveva... Doveva aggrapparsi ai ricordi! In quel modo avrebbe potuto cavare fuori qualcosa, qualche informazione utile…  
Un minuto più tardi aureole di luce si intervallavano come oasi tra le tenebre, ma la sua vista era ancora troppo sfocata per permettergli di vedere dove fosse.  
Sollevò la testa sul collo taurino, lasciando un mugugno infastidito.  
Qualcuno doveva averlo colpito alla testa: sentiva il bernoccolo crescere sotto i capelli corti, facendosi dolorosamente strada nel cranio.  
Okay, era stato rapito da qualcuno. Ma da chi? Contando la lista di nemici che aveva collezionato negli anni, avrebbe dovuto vagliare un centinaio di persone, escludendo i fan scontenti. In quel caso il numero sarebbe salito di parecchio. Magari l'arredamento del luogo nel quale era imprigionato avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a capire chi era stato.  
Cercò di muovere inutilmente le mani, mentre finalmente riusciva a mettere a fuoco l'intera stanza.  
La macchia bianca che aveva davanti al naso divenne un interessato teschio di bovino, annesso di eye-liner e simboli satanici.  
Le fiochi luci presero la forma di lugubri candele accese decorate di teschietti lilla.  
E il pavimento su cui era seduto recava una vermiglia figura geometrica, un cerchio magico e una stella rovesciata, nella quale lui era al centro. Per un attimo temette fosse rossetto, invece sembrava davvero sangue. Perché tutto quel pessimo gusto era proprio tipico di…  
"Bastardone mio!" Cinguettò una voce acuta e vagamente isterica. Trent chiuse gli occhi, pregando mentalmente che non appartenesse veramente a lui.  
"Bastardello, bastardino, bastardone… Ti starai chiedendo perché sei qui, vero? E prima che tu lo chieda, sì, quel teschio è di vera mucca. E l'eye-liner è nuovo, è di un viola fantastico, non credi? Piace anche a Gino, il teschio bovino."  
Trent emise un lieve lamento, schifato da tutto quel brutto gusto.  
"Ma la verità, Trentuccio, è che tu" E lo indicò alzando l'indice dall'unghia placcata in nero "Mi hai umiliato. Pubblicamente. In una intervista. Hai osato dire che il sottoscritto ha fatto una cover sostanzialmente i-nu-ti-le. Hai presente l'Inferno che ho dovuto passare? E senza neanche fumarmi una canna!"  
Trent roteò gli occhi e tentò di trascinarsi fuori dal pentacolo, capottandosi. Twiggy Ramirez, il fido compagno di cavalcate tra i My Little Pony di Manson, lo guardò con occhi sconsolati.  
"Non puoi capire. Ho dovuto sorbirmelo io, piangeva in continuazione, e dopo ogni crisi dovevo rifargli il trucco. Glielo ho rifatto otto volte."  
Marilyn emise un singhiozzo disperato, umettandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto di carta a teschietti.  
"Mi hai tradito! La mia amicizia! Nonostante io ti avessi perdonato per esserti divertito a sodomizzarmi durante il nostro primo tour assieme! Nonostante TU mi avessi obbligato ad essere Slave, solo perché ero strafatto di eroina e non ero in me! Se i miei seguaci lo sapessero…"  
Altra pausa drammatica. Marilyn tirò su eroicamente con il naso.  
"Ed invece… Invece hai deciso di pugnalarmi alle spalle ancora, con quella terribile frase. Soltanto Frank può giudicarmi!"  
"Non tirare fuori Rocky Horror Picture Show, Marilyn. Dimmi semplicemente cosa cazzo avevi in quella testa quando hai pensato di rapirmi e mettermi dentro un pentacolo fatto con rossetto glitterato!"  
Ringhiò Trent guancia a terra. Non era ancora riuscito a tirarsi su dopo essersi capovolto, e agitava le gambe legate cercando di darsi lo slancio necessario per sedersi. Manson si passò un dito sulle labbra colorate, osservandolo con evidente soddisfazione.  
"Quello è sangue vero, Trentuccio. Ti sei dimenticato del mio nome, Reverendo?" Gongolò. "So fare qualche cosetta, e tu te la meriti proprio."  
Trent diede una spinta più forte con i reni, cercando di raddrizzarsi, ma i legacci erano troppo stretti. Si sentiva un tonno intrappolato in una rete. Twiggy si avvicinò e si piegò su di lui, lasciando intravedere i boxer bianchi sotto la minigonna che Manson era riuscito a fargli mettere. Gli occhi truccati vagavano sulle spalle nude del musicista, delineando mentalmente i muscoli e le vene. Avvicinò una mano al misero top elastico e ne estrasse una lametta da barba, per poi tagliare velocemente la pelle. Due tagli superficiali sulle spalle, profondi quel tanto da far uscire solo qualche goccia di sangue.  
"Tutto è pronto." Mormorò prima di alzarsi e far cadere la lametta sul pentacolo.  
Un cerchio di fiamme si alzò dalle linee, intrappolando Trent al suo interno. Ma che cazzo stava succedendo?  
"Ah ah ah! La mia vendetta è iniziata!" Ululò Marilyn alzando le braccia diafane al cielo, mentre le fiamme crepitavano verso il soffitto "Invocherò le creature delle Tenebre e ti convertirò in una di esse, Trent! Diventerai così terribile e malvagio che più nessuno vorrà avere a che fare con te! Libererò il tuo Lato Oscuro, rendendoti un pezzo di merda!"  
Twiggy fece un piccolo colpo di tosse, affiancandosi all'amico.  
"C'è un problema, Brian."  
Manson si zittì, continuando a guardare il pentacolo fiammeggiante.  
"Cosa?"  
"Trent è _già_ un pezzo di merda. Cosa… Cosa dovrebbe cambiare?"  
Marilyn fece la bocca a culo d'anatra, girandosi verso di lui.  
"Per tutti gli abiti di Lady GaGa, hai ragione. Bè…" Si girò, riprendendo a fare l'orazione. "Trent Reznor, io, il Reverendo, ti condanno alle fattezze del male, ad assumere le più mostruose forme che il tuo Lato Oscuro Nasconde! Tutte le tue perversioni plasmeranno il tuo corpo!"  
All'ultima frase, il cerchio esplose in una nube nera, che circondò il musicista avviluppandola in una coltre di tenebre. Trent boccheggiò spaventato, mentre sentiva una pasta solida agganciarsi alle sue braccia, dove dai tagli colava ancora del sangue. I tagli bruciarono non appena tentacoli d'ombra si strofinarono sopra di essi, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.  
Digrignò i denti.  
Sentiva le braccia più forti, ma anche più flaccide. Soprattutto, non erano più legate. Senza quasi accorgersene, il suo corpo reagì prima della mente. Buttò per terra una bottiglia di alcol lasciata incustodita, e rovesciando un portacandele in ferro battuto diede il pavimento alle fiamme.  
Manson e Twiggy urlarono, sorpresi dall'incendio, mentre anche i drappeggi neri della stanza prendevano fuoco. La coltre oscura era scomparsa -cancellata, distrutta dalla luce delle fiamme- lasciando a Trent il tempo di tornare lucido ed osservare il suo operato. La stanza intera stava andando a fuoco, e i due rapitori erano scomparsi, fuggendo dalla porta dietro di loro.  
Trent sorrise, e si aggrappò al soffitto con gli arti forti, uscendo agilmente dalla finestra prima coperta da un panno nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _La citazione_ viene da un'intervista fatta a Reznor riguardo alle cover. La sua risposta sarcastica è stata, appunto, che avrebbe voluto fare una cover identica, senza aggiungere nulla all'originale. Ma qualcuno -Marilyn Manson con Personal Jesus- l'aveva già fatta. Marilyn non l'ha presa bene.  
>  _Tanti nemici per Trent_ sono la norma quando l'artista spara a zero su qualsiasi cosa. Fan inclusi.  
>  _Slave e sesso tra Reznor e Marilyn_. Durante il Self Destruct Tour, nel 1994, Trent girò con Marilyn Manson ed altra gente poco raccomandabile che abusava di droghe ed alcool. Girano voci, raccolte anche da Marilyn stesso, che Trent amava organizzare orge e vedere il prossimo essere soggiogato da lui. Trent si difese dicendo che il clima del Tour era altamente malato, e che cose simili erano ritenute normali dal gruppo di gente alterata che lo viveva.  
>  _Pessimo gusto e comportamento da checca isterica di Marilyn._ Semplicemente una paraodia dell'artista. Diciamocelo, a Trent non verrebbe mai in mente di fare roba grossolana come quella di Manson, tzè.


	2. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariqueen scopre il nome che Trent ha registrato all'anagrafe per il loro pargolo. E cosa è successo al marito.

Mariqueen stava finendo di fare la spesa al supermercato quando ricevette la chiamata. Con difficoltà aprì il cellulare e lo tenne tra la spalla e la guancia, continuando a prendere pacchetti di pannolini.  
"Pronto?"  
Chiese tenendo gli occhi sul grado di assorbimento della pipì delle varie tipologie.  
"Signora? Sono Joss, lavoro all'anagrafe. Oggi suo marito è venuto in Comune, e ha sottoscritto il nome di vostro figlio."  
Lei aggrottò appena le sopracciglia. Era una bella donna, abbastanza da aver avuto i fotografi di Playboy addosso per un bel po'. Di origine filippina e dal fascino decisamente esotico, Mariqueen Maandig in Reznor aveva un volto piatto e tondo, occhi a mandorla di un profondo nero e labbra grandi. Cantante anche lei, si era dedicata dopo il matrimonio solo a progetti con l'eccentrico marito e al crescere i due figli. Figli che doveva salvare dai comportamenti distruttivi del partner, che era più incline a passare una notte attaccato al mixer piuttosto che a interagire con i bambini.  
Tenendo il cellulare poggiato al collo, decise per i pannolini con il massimo assorbimento possibile. Suo figlio sarebbe sembrato una mongolfiera, ma quanto meno sarebbe rimasto asciutto.  
"Il problema è, signora, che il nome che avete… Ha… Scelto… E' un po' inusuale."  
"Mio marito sceglie sempre nomi inusuali. Avrebbe già dovuto capirlo quando il primo è stato chiamato Lazarus Echo."  
Rispose lei con sufficienza, spingendosi con il carrello verso il reparto detersivi.  
"Sì, ma questo è oltremodo _esagerato_. Dubito lo faranno entrare in Chiesa, un bambino con questo nome potrebbe essere considerato l'Anticristo."  
Lei fece un risolino, fermandosi davanti agli ammorbidenti.  
"Suvvia, credo che Atticus non sia un nome poi così tremendo…"  
"No, signora. Suo figlio non si chiama Atticus."  
  
"MICHAEL TRENT REZNOR!"  
Il cantante girò appena la testa verso l'ingresso. Sua moglie era bellissima quando si arrabbiava. Le labbra corrucciate, lo sguardo assassino, e i capelli mossi che parevano tentacoli da tanto si agitava.  
"Cosa diavolo significa che hai chiamato nostro figlio Balthazar?!"  
Trent sprofondò nel divano, coprendosi la testa con una coperta, tornando a guardare lo schermo della televisione. In quello che sembrava un corridoio futuristico, una donna dai capelli neri e dalla pelle scura usava il fucile particellare contro dei Collettori.  
Mariqueen vide lo schermo e gonfiò le guance per la rabbia. "Stai usando il _mio_ salvataggio! Chi ti ha detto che potevi usare il _mio_ salvataggio di Mass Effect? Eravamo stati abbastanza chiari riguardo a questo!  Spero tu non abbia fatto la corte a Liara! Ho fatto una fatica per sbloccare quella con Garrus, e sai quanto è geloso…!"  
Lui si tirò ancora più su la coperta, assumendo l'aspetto di un Signore dei Sith, e continuò a giocare. Mariqueen posò la borsa della spesa e girò attorno al divano, andando a sedersi vicino a lui e tirandogli giù a forza il cappuccio.  
"Non ti ho mai fatto storie riguardo ai nomi assurdi che volevi dare ai nostri figli, ma eravamo entrambi d'accordo per Atticus… Oh, come ci rimarrà l' _adulto_ Atticus? Gli avevo promesso che nostro figlio avrebbe avuto il suo nome…"  
Notando come il marito continuasse ad ignorarla, si morse appena il labbro indispettita e gli afferrò un orecchio, tirandolo tanto da fargli male.  
Quello senza aspettarselo uggiolò e si tirò su, seguendola per limitare il dolore.  
"Ora tu metti in pausa e parli con me riguardo al nome di nostro figlio."  
Disse lei con tono zuccheroso, trascinandolo verso il tavolo con morsa ferrea. Ma non appena la coperta scivolò a terra, tre paia di tentacoli viscidi e larghi quanto il braccio di un culturista schizzarono in aria. Mariqueen urlò e indietreggiò spaventata, osservando quelle mostruosità avvinghiate al corpo del marito. Ma lei non era la classica donnicciola indifesa. Aveva sposato un pazzo furioso, doveva saper gestire certe situazioni!  
La sua idea fu di afferrare la prima cosa che gli capitò sottomano, in questo caso un pacchetto di pannolini, e di lanciarlo addosso ai tentacoli che si stiravano e si ritraevano da tutte le parti.  
"Lascia stare mio marito!" Urlò lei mentre un secondo e un terzo pacchetto rimbalzavano sul petto di Trent.  
"Cara, calmati, non è nien-" Il colpo in fronte dell'ammorbidente lo fece barcollare stordito. Per fortuna Mariqueen non comprava il formato famiglia da tre litri.  
"Mostro! Tornatene da dove sei venuto! Mio marito non è buono da mangiare! Si è fatto di cocaina fino a otto anni fa!"  
Continuò avvalorando la sua tesi con un pacchetto di pastiglie per la lavastoviglie, un libro sull'infanzia, tre bottiglie di Coca-Cola e una confezione di sapone liquido.  
Il mostro-marito cercò di avvicinarsi ancora stordito, allungando i tentacoli verso di lei. Finite le munizioni della sporta, lei decise di passare alle armi pesanti: poco dopo la scopa si stava fieramente abbattendo sui tentacoli doloranti, che mostravano sempre meno segni di vita. Quando si accertò che la bestia era sconfitta posò la scopa con il fiatone. Trent giaceva a terra stordito, i tentacoli che gli uscivano dalle braccia erano anche loro malmessi e pieni delle pagliuzze della scopa.  
"Oh. Ma sono attaccati a lui." Notò lei osservando con più attenzione il marito.  
"Mamma, perché papà è sdraiato a terra?"  
Chiese una vocina proveniente dalla porta che dava sulla camera dei bambini. Mariqueen alzò il volto, e sollevò appena le spalle, poggiando poi la scopa contro il muro.  
"Papà ha rotto una regola, Lazarus. Stava giocando a Mass Effect con il mio salvataggio." Disse con aria noncurante, aggiustandosi i capelli scombinati dalla lotta.  
Il bambino strinse al petto il proprio peluche a forma di Krogan. "Non credo che lo rifarà più."  
Lei annuì stancamente e prese per la collottola il marito, trascinandolo verso il tappeto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Mariqueen Maandig_ è la moglie di Trent Reznor. Cantava nelle West Indian Girl.  
>  _Mass Effect_ è un videogame fighissimo dove puoi dare l'aspetto che preferisci al protagonista. Il Krogan è una razza aliena del videogioco stesso.  
>  _Signore dei Sith_ viene da Star Wars, e indossano sempre cappucci per sembrare più cattivi e fighi.  
>  _Cocaina_ Trent è caduto nella coca ancora ciofaneH. Nel 2005 ha pubblicato un album, With Teeth, che corona la sua vittoria contro la droga e l'alcol.  
>  _Lazarus Echo_ è il nome del primo figlio. Sì, sul serio.  
>  _Balthazar_ è il nome del secondogenito. Sì, sul serio. L'idea della fic è anche uscita da ciò.


	3. Riunone di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent invita gli amici e colleghi a casa, per discutere della sua nuova condizione.

Nell'arco di ventiquattr'ore, tutti gli amici più stretti e i componenti della band si erano riuniti a casa Reznor. Mariqueen andava avanti e indietro dalla cucina offrendo tartine e bevande a tutti aiutato da Cortini, il tastierista.  
Trent stava parlando con i suoi migliori amici, Alan Moulder, ingegnere del mixaggio, e Atticus Ross, produttore nonché stretto amico anche di Mariqueen.  
Rob Sheridan, il giovane direttore artistico, giocava con Lazarus e teneva d'occhio il piccolo.  
"Davvero lo avete chiamato Balthazar?"  
Chiese con un risolino, mentre aggiungeva una tessera del domino alla lunga fila già formata. Mariqueen lo squadrò male.  
"Chiedi al tuo boss. Tutta farina sua." Commentò acida.  
I tentacoli di Trent, dopo essere stati ripuliti dalle pagliuzze della scopa, erano tornati attivi e viscidi. Sembrava producessero una bava che li ricopriva, come quella delle lumache. Una tripla fila di ventose si snodava lungo tutta la lunghezza, sulla fascia bianca inferiore. La parte superiore, invece, aveva un colorito grigio profondo, quasi nero, con sfumature verde muffa che ogni qualche centimetro si manifestavano come macchie iridescenti.  
La larghezza dei tentacoli era invidiabile -per un polpo, probabilmente- e ricalcavano le dimensioni che avevano le braccia di Trent quando erano ancora tali. Dopo anni di cocaina, lo yoga e la palestra avevano rivelato una muscolatura massiccia, e soprattutto un collo e delle braccia spaventosamente grosse.  
Il compositore si era già abituato ad esse, aveva anzi raccontato di non essersene neanche accorto all'inizio tanto gli parevano naturali.  
"Naturali? Non scherziamo, Trent. Quelle cose sono tanto naturali quanto il trucco di Marilyn Manson."  
Rispose accigliato Moulder, che si preoccupava sempre tanto per l'amico. Al nome di Manson, Trent ricordò le parole del Reverendo.  
 _Tutte le tue perversioni plasmeranno il tuo corpo._  
Ripensando a quella frase, il fatto che gli sembrasse naturale non lo stupiva più di tanto. Doveva solo capire a quale suo vizio esse si riferivano.  
"Come li senti?"  
Chiese Atticus, che era più tranquillo e pragmatico dell'altro. I tentacoli si stiracchiavano in tutte le direzioni, avvolgendosi attorno al telecomando, o compilando tweet sul tablet in maniera, a quanto pareva, totalmente autonoma.  
"Bene. Sapevo di essere multitasking, ma questo è, bé, veramente figo. Riesco a governarli tutti senza problemi."  
Disse sistemandosi meglio contro il divano, con espressione soddisfatta. Chissà come sarebbe stato suonare più strumenti contemporaneamente. Avrebbe potuto usare la tastiera, la chitarra e il tamburello tutti assieme!  
"Tralasciando l'assurdità dei tentacoli, perché hai chiamato tuo figlio così?"  
Incalzò di nuovo Alan.  
"Già, spiegalo!" Gridò dalla cucina Mariqueen.  
Lui alzò le spalle nero-verdi. "Mi andava." Afferrò appena in tempo una pera, che si attaccò con un sonoro _pop_ alle ventose.  
"Trent, santo cielo, non puoi fare le cose _perché ti vanno_!"  
"Non preoccupatevi, non ci saranno altri problemi." Giurò solennemente.  
  
Tre ore dopo i rapporti con i Lacuna Coil, Nickelback e Coldplay erano rovinati.  
La sua propensione al Male gli fece cancellare un festival in Australia dicendo che voleva un "pubblico più sofisticato" al posto di quello vecchio composto da rock-metallari; dichiarazione che i media non tardarono a trasformare in un insulto a migliaia di fan.  
In un momento di follia demoniaca, aveva twettato che sarebbe stato interessato ad un duetto con un cantante per ragazzine.  
Nel frattempo aveva già rischiato di seviziare Cortini quattro volte, acquattandosi dietro il divano e facendo uscire solo gli occhi, credendosi chissà quale predatore, attendendo con pazienza che passasse a portata di ventose.  
Quando il giovane italiano passava, Trent saltava fuori dal suo nascondiglio ruggendo, alzando due metri di tentacoli e atterrando con un considerabile peso addosso al malcapitato. Le scene successive sarebbero state degne di essere inserite in un'opera _tentacle rape_.  
La tripla fila di ventose si attaccava felice a tutto il corpo del giovane uomo, infilandosi sotto la camicia e strisciando sulla pelle, appiccicandosi e staccandosi lasciando delicati segni rossi sulla pelle bianchissima dell'italiano. Ma proprio quando stava per attuare il suo losco piano, qualcuno se ne accorgeva e salvava Alessandro appena in tempo. Quello, tremante e con gli occhioni lucidi, andava a ripararsi dietro a Mariqueen, usandola come scudo ogni volta che sentiva l'inquietante suono delle ventose che si staccavano.  
Trent si rese presto conto che i suoi bellissimi tentacoli erano la metafora della sua lussuria nei riguardi dei compagni di band: se prima la soddisfava prendendoli con le braccia forti, ora poteva avvilupparli in una serie di ventose che non lasciavano scampo. Un netto miglioramento, a suo dire. Alan Moulder tentò di dirgli che non era una buona idea rivelare i piani malvagi riflettendo ad alta voce, anche perché avrebbe rischiato di provocare a Cortini un altro piagnisteo.  
La vita in casa non era cambiata molto. Con le sue ventose Trent si divertiva ad arrampicarsi sui muri e sugli oggetti alle quali le sue ventose aderivano, e a giocare coi bambini mentre nel frattempo sistemava i sampler sul tablet. I figli dovevano farsi una doccia la sera, spesso e volentieri erano bagnati dalla bava che i tentacoli trasudavano per non seccare.  
Forti e agili, le nuove appendici erano ottime anche per suonare gli strumenti musicali. Insomma, non c'erano lati negativi, a parte il fatto che ormai era un ibrido mostruoso.  
"Trent, devi andare da Marilyn e chiedergli di tornare come prima."  
"Cioè?" Chiese elusivo lui.  
"Umano." Specificò inespressivo Atticus con la sua aria diplomatica tipica inglese.  
"Capisco che tu ti stia abituando a queste nuove braccia, ma non puoi uscire di casa così. Saresti… Strano. E non puoi neanche andare sul palco con quelle."  
Cercò di spiegare Alan piegandosi in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
Trent emise uno sbuffo infastidito. I tentacoli si allungavano intorno al divano, qualcuno si era dedicato ad arrampicarsi intorno alla gamba di Atticus, mentre gli altri giocavano con il figlio di Atticus e il proprio.  
"Mi piacciono. Sono utili. E sono stilose. Ho chiesto a Rob di inserire più tentacoli nel prossimo artwork dei NIN."  
Alan sospirò e si coprì il volto con le mani. Sembrava provato.  
"Trent, ti rendi minimamente conto di cosa stai dicendo? Vuoi vivere tutta la tua vita con dei tentacoli al posto delle braccia?"  
Lui borbottò, incrociando due tentacoli sul petto, guardando altrove. Lazarus si divertiva ad attaccare oggetti dalla superficie liscia alle cosiddette _ventose di papà_.  
Lui alzò appena i tentacoli e li mostrò ai due amici. "Guardateli. Sono così… Belli. Perversi. L'unica cosa che mi spiace è che sporco ovunque di bava. Anche se l'auto-lubrificant…"  
"TRENT!" Entrambi gli amici coprirono con la propria voce la parola incriminata. I bambini, per fortuna, non sembravano aver sentito. Alan si passò le dita sulla fronte sudata, tirando indietro i capelli.  
"Trent, devi chiudere questa cosa ora. Questa cosa ti sta cambiando. Senza contare il casino che hai combinato su tweeter. Ho detto a Rob di toglierti l'accesso al pc."  
Il cantante si tirò su con la schiena, i tentacoli ebbero qualche stiramento involontario. "Cosa?!" Chiese con un ruggito. Rob si avvicinò e posò sul divano una scatola di pastelli con sopra un abaco.  
"Questo sarà il tuo pc finché non torni in te, boss."  
Mariqueen arrivò appena in tempo per tappare la bocca al marito con una melanzana, per evitare che i bambini imparassero quindici diverse versioni delle bestemmie più comuni.  
"Ma sul serio… Un duetto con Justin Bieber? Quei tentacoli devono emanare miasmi allucinogeni."  
Commentò ancora Sheridan scappando prima di essere acchiappato da un tentacolo.  
"Fuori c'è brutto tempo. Sarà meglio chiudere le imposte." Mormorò Mariqueen guardando la pioggia battere sui vetri, cercando intanto di strozzare il marito con la melanzana. In effetti, era da qualche ora che i tentacoli percepivano un aumento della umidità. Trent si alzò in piedi, trascinando con sé anche qualche libro che Lazarus si premurò di staccare prima di ritrovarli sparsi nei corridoi.  
"Vado io cara, non preoccuparti del piano di sopra."  
Rassicurò la moglie con un sorriso a pieni denti dopo aver sputato la melanzana, prendendo a salire le scale.  
Le imposte sbattevano per il violento vento che stava iniziando a tirare. Si affacciò dalla finestra, guardando il cielo del del tramonto diventare sempre più nero.  
Il tetto non era molto distante: con le sue ventose forse avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi con facilità. Mise un piede sul cornicione, agganciando con le ventose il legno verniciato di bianco. I piedi si sollevarono, i tentacoli lo stavano tirando su, sul tetto.  
Il cielo era ormai percorso da nuvole scure che cercavano di coprire quelle bianche sullo sfondo, lontane… I primi lampi si iniziarono a intravedere.  
Era sempre uno spettacolo della natura, vedere un temporale. Lo aveva sempre così apprezzato… Anche se nelle sue canzoni non ne aveva mai parlato. Avrebbe dovuto farlo, pensò prima che la pioggia iniziasse a gocciolargli sul viso.  
"Dei del temporale e della tempesta! Entità maligne, a me!"  
Gridò nel vento, mentre la pioggia rapida si infittiva. Alzò tutti i tentacoli, che si dispiegarono rampanti nell'aria.  
"Il Reverendo mi ha maledetto, ma la trasformazione non è completa! Io desidero… _Voglio_ … Altri cazzutissimi cambiamenti!"  
E il cielo rispose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Alessandro Cortini_  tastierista dei NIN e musicista italiano, bolognese, che ha capito che per lavorare si può solo andare all'estero (sic). Ha un sacco di progetti aperti, come il gruppo Modwheelmood e il progetto Sonoio.  
>  _Alan Moulder_ è un produttore e ingegnere del mixaggio che ha prodotto, co-prodotto e mixato gran parte della musica che tu hai ascoltato. Ha lavorato con Placebo, My Bloody Valentine, A Perfect Circle, Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, Nine Inch Nails, The Smashing Pumpkins e Foo Fighters. E molti altri.  
>  _Atticus Ross_ è un musicista, produttore e compositore che insieme a Trent vinse l'Oscar per la Miglior Colonna Sonora Originale con The Sociale Network. Dovrebbe avere un figlio carinissimo di circa dodici anni (all'epoca di una foto che non so di quando sia) che shippo fortemente con Lazarus Echo.  
>  _Rob Sheridan_ era un fan dei NIN che aveva fatto un fan-site sul gruppo ancora ciofanissimoH. Trent guarda il sito, si innamora e lo raccoglie sul suo gommone come Lead Artist. Succedesse a me! E' uno dei pochi americani di cui si circonda Trent.  
>  _Lacuna Coil, Nickelback, Coldplay._ Trent ha spesso commentato male alcuni gruppi, per un motivo o per l'altro. Ha dichiarato che i Coldplay sono musicaccia, e ha detto al leader dei Nickelback che non vuole osare, risultando così commerciale. I Lacuna Coil sono per fare riempitivo. Ma sono sicura che Trent li insulterà, prima o poi.  
>  _Festival in Australia._ L'estate del 2013 Trent ha dichiarato ad un famoso Festival di musica australiano che avrebbe saltato, causale "voglio avere un pubblico più sofisticato". Facendo un quadro generale con altre interviste, Trent vuole creare installazioni, esperienze visivo-musicali. E un pubblico metal, al quale era abituato, non è più adatto.  
>  _Duetto con Justin Bieber._ No, non è vero. Non è mai successo.  
>  _Scatola di pastelli + abaco = Pc._ Idea presa totalmente da un fumetto manip fatta dai fan. Rob, stanco di dover aggiustare il pc di Trent ogni giorno, glielo sostituisce con una scatola di pastelli con sopra un abaco.


	4. Una nuova mutazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent rientra in casa con una nuova aggiunta genetica. Il suo cervello è sempre più fritto.

"E' stato un fulmine, quello?" Chiese Rob Sheridan girando la testa verso la finestra. Mariqueen coccolava il neonato, che piagnucolava per lo spavento. Il figlio di Atticus, dodicenne, stringeva con fare protettivo Lazarus al petto. Alan si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra.  
"Se era un fulmine, è caduto dannatamente vicino. Ha fatto un rumore infernale, e per un attimo si è fatto giorno."  
L'odore di calamari fritti e il rumore di passi per le scale richiamò l'attenzione di tutti. Trent sbucò in salotto, i tentacoli un po' bruciacchiati e sul volto un'espressione euforica.  
"Si può fare!"  
Gridò a tutti, agitando i tentacoli più morti che vivi. Nel salotto calò un silenzio imbarazzante, mentre l'odore di fritto riempiva la stanza.  
"Trent? Sei… Vivo?"  
Chiese con incredulità Alan, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo. Lui alzò i tentacoli ormai freddi, facendo una risata assolutamente entusiasta.  
"Ho chiamato i demoni di Marilyn e loro hanno risposto! Mi hanno dato qualcosa d'altro, lo sento!"  
Si guardò il corpo con frenesia, come se cercasse artigli di Velociraptor al posto dei piedi. Mariqueen aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di ricostruire l'accaduto.  
"Sei salito sul tetto con un temporale simile? A _pregare dei demoni_ per renderti ancora più raccapricciante e folle?"  
Lui prese a saltellare, forse poteva volare, o saltare più in alto?  
"Sai quanto sarebbe figo avere le ali, o i denti da serpente? Ma non riesco a capire cosa mi sia spuntato, non vedo nulla, ma sento qualcosa che cresce in me… E si concentra lì, nei tentacoli!"  
Si portò vicino al volto l'arto incriminato, osservandolo con una folle luce negli occhi. Un po' come quando aveva visto David Bowie dal vivo per la prima volta.  
"Eccolo! Sta uscendo! Sono… Sono…"  
Riuscì ad emettere soltanto dei versi inarticolati quando, dal gruppo di ventose sulla punta del tentacolo, uscì una bolla di bava. Questa sembrava gonfiarsi ogni attimo di più, fino a tendersi e scoppiare. Attaccato al tentacolo, avvolto dal liquido appiccicoso, si trovava qualcosa di simile ad un frutto acerbo.  
Alan, che era il più vicino, provò a toccare quello che sembrava una pera, e la staccò con facilità. Aveva una buccia marrone, ed aveva una consistenza molliccia. Probabilmente l'interno era quasi liquido.  
Trent si avvicinò e guardò da vicino il frutto, osservandolo con perplessa attenzione. "… Sono un uomo-pianta."  
  
Ci volle tutto l'italiano ottimismo di Alessandro Cortini per cercare di far vedere a Trent il lato positivo della cosa. Ora doveva passare quattro ore al dì al sole e bere più acqua, certo, ma almeno aveva un indicatore delle idee lì, a portata di mano.  
"So già da solo quando ho delle idee, non ho bisogno di un fottutissimo frutto che spunti ogni volta che mi viene in mente qualcosa."  
Ringhiava lui, i tentacoli incrociati sul petto.  
"Vero, ma almeno avvertono gli altri." Rispose pacato Alessandro, con un bel sorriso. Sapeva bene quanto le idee di Trent potessero essere pericolose, sia sul palco (quante volte aveva rischiato di cadere perché il cantante decideva di saltargli sulle spalle?) che durante le registrazioni (si chiudeva in un religioso silenzio fino a che non aveva tradotto in musica quello che stava pensando, e più volte lui aveva creduto che Trent stesse male).  
Il sorriso rassicurante di Cortini lo fece calmare. Più tranquillo poggiò la testa sulla spalla del musicista, chiudendo gli occhi. Alessandro sorrise e carezzò la testa al suo boss, senza accorgersi dei tentacoli che iniziavano ad avvilupparsi attorno a lui, e troppo tardi sentì il _pop_ del frutto che scoppiava.  
  
Un litro d'acqua più tardi, Trent stava proponendo ad Atticus una canzone che gli era venuta in mente. L'aveva scritta e la stava canticchiando, mostrando il foglio al produttore, soddisfatto del suo estro artistico. Quello sollevò lo spartito e lo lesse con volto impassibile. "Sicuro che sia una buona idea?"  
Chiese, visibilmente a disagio. "E' parecchio diversa dalle tue sonorità solite."  
"Figurati, Everything sarà un successone!"  
Atticus non rispose, e indicò il frutto che poco prima era nato dal fondo di uno dei tentacoli. "Non so, anche quello è un po' piccolo e striminzito."  
Disse con aria tranquilla osservando che per la prima volta sembrava malato e secco. Trent serrò le labbra e guardò il frutto con aria di rimprovero.  
"Trent. Smettila di fare quella faccia. Sappi che non ho intenzione di aspettare di trovarmi una chimera nella camera da letto. Obbligherò Marilyn a riportarti quello che eri, che tu lo voglia o no."  
Disse Mariqueen stizzita poco lontano. Trent si girò verso di lei, mentre Atticus metteva di sottofondo della musica. Poco prima, accendendo la televisione, erano passati gli One Direction e Trent era avvizzito. Non ci aveva messo molto a capire che, come i tentacoli rappresentavano la sua lussuria, la sua pelle che cambiava aspetto a seconda della melodia rappresentava il bisogno fisico che Trent sentiva per la musica, come una pianta ha bisogno del sole e dell'acqua.  
Ma ora, con la sua sete di malefatte soddisfatta, della bella musica ad accompagnarlo e i suoi amici attorno a lui, si sentiva -momentaneamente- soddisfatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Riferimenti**  
>  _David Bowie_ è uno degli eroi della giovinezza di Trent.  
>  _Everything_ è un brano uscito ad Agosto 2013 con una sonorità estremamente differente rispetto alle solite dei Nine Inch Nails. Sentire Everything è come sentire una delle canzoni sdolcinate dei Three Days Grace al loro massimo diabete. In realtà il testo è molto serio, ma la musica è davvero troppo allegra e "commerciale".  
>  _One Direction._ Il fatto che Trent avvizzisca è semplicemente un atto di provocazione. Non credo sia mai successo.


	5. Closer to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Finck, che doveva raggiungere gli altri, ha nel frattempo smarrito la strada, incontrando personaggi poco raccomandibili.

L'ultima cosa che Robin ricordava era che doveva incontrare il regista in un casolare vecchio e in disuso. L'idea originale era prenderlo, e insieme andare da Trent, che pareva aver avuto un problema con il caro vecchio testa di cazzo Marilyn. Aveva parcheggiato la sua macchina sul prato, e mentre i primi fulmini illuminavano il cielo era entrato dalla porta lasciata socchiusa.  
Ovviamente non aveva paura. Lui, Robin Finck, chitarrista virtuoso, eye-liner dipendente, duro e crudo, che aveva paura di una casa abbandonata che aveva tutto l'aspetto di un nascondiglio per mostri?  
Ovviamente no!  
I suoi stivali scricchiolavano ad ogni passo sulle vecchie assi di legno. Intorno a lui era tutto buio, se non per la luce dei fulmini che illuminava a giorno per una frazione di secondo. La luce filtrava attraverso le assi di legno che sbarravano le finestre, disegnando i profili inquietanti di figure bianche.  
Robin emise uno squittio spaventato, e andò a ripararsi dietro la scalinata di legno al centro della stanza. Si coprì la testa con le mani, tremante, attendendo i suoni dei passi. Ma la figura bianca rimase nell'altra stanza, _ovviamente_.  
Già, era un mobile coperto da lenzuolo, come ce ne sono tanti nelle case abbandonate… E infestate… Cristo.  
Con uno scatto di coraggio, Robin mise fuori la testa, controllando che _davvero_ nulla si muovesse. La sua attenzione venne però attirata da un lieve chiacchiericcio proveniente dal piano di sopra. Alzò la testa. Quella era la voce dell'uomo del suo appuntamento! Oh, salvezza! Oh, gioia!  
Si precipitò rumorosamente su per le scale, rischiando di scivolare un paio di volte, non badando più ai fantasmi e alla paura. Se avesse raggiunto l'altro, avrebbe cancellato dalla sua mente tutti quei brutti pensieri, no?  
"Mark! Mark! Non sai questa casa quanto è inquietante, Mark, non potevamo scegliere un posto più tranquillo..."  
Si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva quando vide il regista di videoclip, Mark Romanek, seduto su una vecchia poltrona rossa, un teschio in mano, e dei corpi umani abbandonati a terra come bambole rotte. Il volto distorto in un ghigno malefico, gli occhi assolutamente malvagi.  
Dalla gola di Robin uscì un pigolio spaventato, mentre si appiccicava al muro dietro di lui. Le gambe gli tremavano così forte che non riusciva neppure a tornare verso la scala, che eppure era a pochi metri da lui.  
"Il tuo lato fifone mi ha sempre divertito." Sghignazzò lui, ilare.  
"T-t-t-tu c-c-cosa sei, demonio?!" Chiese terrorizzato Robin alzando un dito accusatore contro l'altro.  
"Sono l'unica possibilità di salvezza per il nostro comune amico."  
"Cazzate! Trent ha paura di te! Ha detto che sei l'unico che il suo culo teme!"  
Romanek ondeggiò con la testa, annuendo giocosamente.  
"Sì, il Signor Reznor ha sempre avuto la mania del controllo, e non ha mai pensato che qualcuno potesse essere più crudele e deciso di lui. Fino a che non l'ho appeso al soffitto, legato e bendato, e gli ho insegnato chi tra noi due è il Master."  
Un mugolio acuto si diffuse per la stanza, mentre Robin lentamente scivolava sul pavimento, depresso. Sarebbe morto. Mark lo avrebbe cucinato e se lo sarebbe mangiato. Ne era sicuro. Trent gliene aveva sempre parlato male. Lo aveva dipinto come un demonio affamato di corpi. Quando gli aveva chiesto come mai continuasse a lavorarci assieme, il boss aveva risposto "E' molto bravo nel suo lavoro. E poi è simpatico." Robin era sempre rimasto perplesso all'incoerenza del suo capo.  
"Allora, Signor Finck, mi aiuterà nel mio intento? E' pronto a sacrificarsi per la causa?"  
La voce del regista lo riscosse, e Robin poté sentire il sudore schizzargli via dal corpo dalla paura.  
"I-i-i-io?! Ma se ha lì per terra decine di corpi! Usi i loroooo!"  
Miagolò lui, mettendo le braccia avanti e agitando i palmi per negare la proposta. Mark sbuffò e tirò un calcio ad un corpo, che si rovesciò verso Robin. Quello si appiattì al muro con un grido, ma non poté non notare la testa di plastica, da bambola.  
"Sono tutti manichini. Ho tentato di partire da qualcosa di inorganico per arrivare al vivo, ma… Non ha funzionato. Mi servi tu, Robin, Tu e il tuo timore. Ti renderò qualcosa di magnifico."  
  
Il rumore degli stantuffi copriva il sottofondo. Mark aveva le mani giunte, in riflessione. Gli occhi scuri fissavano il muro sfocato dal vapore. Il laboratorio procedeva autonomamente, perché, in fondo, non c'era più nulla da fare.  
Il suo lavoro era finito. Il suo esperimento terminato. Ma aveva trionfato?  
Il corpo immobile di Robin giaceva sul tavolo, circondato da strumenti di rame ed acciaio. Qualche ingranaggio scartato, qualche vite non usata.  
Il volto aveva delle piccole placche di rame vicino agli occhi, sempre più fitte man mano che si arrivava al collo. Le spalle ancora umane presto mutavano in arti totalmente meccanici, complessi e composti in gran parte di ingranaggi. Sbuffi di vapore ne segnalavano il funzionamento, e gli artigli di bronzo che gli coprivano le dita brillavano lucidati da goccioline d'acqua. Era una creatura perfetta, pericolosa e ibrida. Ma non si svegliava. Mark sospirò e si alzò pesantemente dalla poltrona, uscendo a passi lenti dalla stanza, fino a raggiungere la terrazza della vecchia casa. Fuori il cielo era grigio, e spirava vento. Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi le folate e riposando le orecchie dal rumore continuo dei macchinari e della propria coscienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Robin Finck_ Chitarrista americano che lavorò anche con i Guns N'Roses. Ha sempre la tendenza a fare l'uomo da palcoscenico, con makeup adatti. Fa spesso il "duro". Mi fa tenerezza, perché sul palco a Milano girava a sinistra e a destra, cercando attenzione, ma nessuno lo cagava. Povero cucciolo.  
>  _Mark Romanek_ è invece un regista di videoclip musicali che anche lui ha lavorato con un sacco di bella gente. Ha girato lui i video dei NIN delle canzoni Closer e The Perfect Drug. In Closer, Trent è appeso per le braccia, a torso nudo, con soltanto addosso dei pantaloni di pelle nera, guanti neri lunghi fino alla spalla e una benda sugli occhi, chiara allusione alle pratiche BDSM. Più volte nel video Trent è appeso con fili trasparenti. Mark ha dichiarato che si è divertito un mondo a tenere appeso Trent per ore.  
>  _Master_ è la definizione usata nel BDSM per indicare la parte "attiva" e che comanda.


	6. SteamRobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent e compagnia cercano di convincere Marilyn a farlo tornare come prima, ma qualcosa va storto.

Trent era arrivato davanti all'edificio nel quale era stato maledetto. Al suo fianco, moglie e compagni fidati.  
Mariqueen teneva stretto un braccio di Atticus, il quale osservava in silenzio i segnali di pericolo crolli e di non agibilità. Alan era invece accanto a Trent, pronto ad entrare con lui nella tana del leone.  
"Sei sicuro che sia ancora qui?" Chiese annusando l'odore di legno carbonizzato.  
"Sì. Lo sento." Sussurrò il cantante con gli occhi a fessura, cercando di localizzare la preda.  
Come per magia, alla voce del musicista la porta si aprì (o meglio crollò) davanti a loro, in un lugubre invito ad entrare. Trent prese un bel respiro da entrambe le narici e marciò a grandi passi dentro il corridoio, seguito dai tentacoli e dagli altri tre.  
Tutte le porte erano sbarrate, conducendoli sempre più in profondità nelle viscere dell'edificio. L'ultima porta era segnata da un cuore fatto con quello che sembrava smalto color sangue, contenente le iniziali MM e TR e trafitto da una freccia.  
Trent deglutì orripilato e aprì con un tentacolo la porta, rivelando il nuovo covo del Signore Oscuro.  
"Bentornato, adepto delle Tenebre! Sapevo che il richiamo del Male ti avrebbe condotto nuovamente da me, il Reverendo!"  
Tuonò una voce amplificata nel buio. Delle luci si accesero, mostrando un palcoscenico allestito secondo i gusti del cantante. Accessori sadomaso, libri in pelle di bambino e zona trucco. Il tutto decorato da candele, schizzi di smalto rosso e teschi di mucca.  
Alan ebbe un rigetto ed ebbe la gentilezza di restituire il the e i biscotti fuori dalla stanza. Mariqueen distorse la mascella dallo schifo, commentando con Atticus l'assoluto cattivo gusto e l'opulenza dell'artista, mentre Trent rimase a guardare con occhi pieni di sfida il suo ex-allievo.  
"Vieni! Vieni e affronta il tuo destino! Implora per il tuo corpo, miserabile! Implora per la tua vita!" Ululò ancora Marilyn, ora pienamente illuminato da alcuni faretti che muoveva faticosamente Twiggy da sotto il palco. "Inginocchiati, e chiedi a me, il Reverendo, pietà per te e per tua moglie che è costretta a vivere con un rifiuto umano quale sei tu!"  
Il silenzio calò nella stanza, mentre Marilyn prendeva rumorosamente fiato, l'indice ancora puntato contro il maestro rinnegato. Si sentiva _bene_! Era riuscito a mettere in scacco Trent, il suo amico-nemico di sempre! Nonostante tutti quei _è un genio, il Signor Reznor è un genioooo_ cantato da cani e porci, lui, Marilyn Manson, era riuscito a trovare una situazione in cui lui era il Re. In cui non c'era altro epilogo se non il sonoro perdono.  
Senza esitare si avvicinò al palchetto, i tentacoli che si stiravano e ritiravano come impazziti, schizzando ovunque. Alzò la testa verso l'altro, negli occhi quella espressione che da sempre atterrisce i fan, soprattutto da quando le sue braccia avevano raggiunto la dimensione di prosciutti.  
Quell'espressione che tutti traducevano come ora-ti-inculo-così-tanto-che-avresti-preferito-non-essere-mai-nato.  
"Ti aprirò in due, clown drogato, per quello che hai detto davanti a mia moglie e ai miei amici."  
Disse duramente, mentre i tentacoli si avviluppavano attorno al palco, attaccandosi grazie alle ventose. Contraendosi con facilità, Trent venne sollevato da terra, fino a giungere di fronte al Reverendo, svettando davanti a lui come un angelo tentacolare.  
"E lo farò, come è vero che Courtney Love è una stronza. Ma per una cosa ti devo ringraziare."  
Mariqueen, che stava tubando con Atticus su quanto Trent fosse tenero in quel momento, spalancò gli occhi all'ultima frase. "Trent, torna indietro. Stai sbagliando strada. Decisamente strada."  
Un tentacolo avvolse il torace del cantante, bagnandolo di bava fredda. Marilyn emise uno squittio, mentre la punta del tentacolo ondeggiava placido davanti alla sua bocca.  
"Io ti ho mostrato la via dell'egoismo. Del rendere i tuoi difetti parte caratterizzante di te. E tu mi hai riproposto la stessa lezione, ma portata all'estremo."  
Sussurrò dolcemente Trent, il tentacolo sfiorò le labbra dell'altro cantante e scivolò intorno alla sua bocca, soffocando i suoni disperati. Trent si avvicinò al suo capo, un sorriso da squalo e l'espressione maligna.  
"E questa via mi piace. Quindi, _Reverendo_ , ora riprendi a starnazzare, e rendi il mio corpo ancora più adatto alla mia anima."  
"NOOOOOOO! Trent, idiota! Non era questo che dovevi fare!" Si lamentò da tre metri più sotto Mariqueen, decisa a lanciarsi sul marito per dargli una sonora lezione. Atticus la bloccò, tenendola contro di sé.  
"Trent! Cosa diavolo stai facendo? Marilyn, non permettergli di trasformarsi ulteriormente! Il suo brutto carattere è già peggiorato, se dovesse mutare ancora non so cosa potrebbe succedere…"  
Provò Alan, urlando in direzione del groviglio tentacolare. Twiggy si affiancò a loro, guardando spaventato Trent che continuava a minacciare il cantante.  
"Mi è caduta della bava addosso, che orrore. Non credevamo che Reznor sarebbe diventato una creatura così terribile. Marilyn cercherà sicuramente di impedire a Reznor di raggiungere i suoi loschi scopi…"  
Borbottò Ramirez portandosi una mano smaltata alle labbra. L'urlo acuto proveniente da Manson fece rizzare i capelli di tutti.  
"AAAAAUGH, le mie costole nooo! Ho sempre ammirato Cher, ma non voglio perdere _così_ le mie costole!"  
Twiggy impallidì. "Credo… Credo che invece glielo permetterà."  
Alan roteò gli occhi in risposta. Non aveva mai dato molto credito alla volontà di Manson.  
"Il problema ora è riuscire a fermare un Trent dotato di tentacoli e disinibito di minacciare un Marilyn cagasotto." Sbuffò.  
Un forte botto assordò i presenti, mentre la polvere della porta d'ingresso saltava in aria. Tutti si girarono a guardare, mentre una figura alta entrava eroicamente. "Nessun problema, gente! SteamRobin risolverà la situazione!"  
"Robin, cretino! Questa casa è già pericolante! Se fai saltare ancora qualcosa ci crollerà addosso!" Ruggì Mariqueen, furente.  
Il chitarrista uscì dalla nuvola di polvere, mostrandosi finalmente al pubblico. Il corpo era quasi totalmente umano, tranne le braccia. Lunghe e magre, ricalcavano la forma di quelle che erano di carne, ma ora erano composte di un esoscheletro di ottone ricoperto di filamenti di rame. Le dita somigliavano più ad artigli, bronzo battuto e rigirato fino ad incurvarsi come le zampe delle aquile. Il volto, che mostrava ancora i suoi occhi verde acqua, era ricoperto di piccole placche dorate che aumentavano di frequenza, fino a coprirgli tutto il collo. Mark gli aveva detto che quelle placche metalliche lo avrebbero protetto dai tentacoli di Trent -gli avrebbero impedito di strangolarlo, quanto meno- mentre gli artigli in ottone sarebbero stati in grado di afferrare le appendici scivolose, trattenendole. Un complesso meccanismo di ingranaggi si sarebbero bloccati, rendendo la presa d'acciaio. Forse.  
Ad ogni modo, si sentiva un leone. Un po' meccanico, e con dei rasta al posto della criniera. Ma comunque un leone. Forse.  
Mark gli aveva detto che lo credeva morto. O in coma. Quando si era risvegliato, Romanek lo aveva abbracciato quasi in lacrime, dicendogli che aveva avuto davvero paura di aver esagerato a tagliarli vene ed arti. Ma per fortuna era andato tutto per il meglio, e ora il nuovo Robin senza paura era pronto a combattere per il Bene.  
L'aurea eroica di Robin pervase tutta la stanza, facendo levare degli _oooh_ stupefatti da tutti i presenti, escluso Marilyn che era senza fiato per le costole incrinate. Con un balzo felino arrivò sul palchetto, le lunghe braccia meccaniche che emettevano intervallati getti di vapore lungo le giunture. Puntò l'indice artigliato verso il proprio boss e lo sfidò con voce tonante.  
"Stavi canticchiando Hurt, capo? Bene, ed io dico… _Head Like a Hole_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Courtney Love_ ha dichiarato di avere una relazione con Trent, il quale ha sempre negato. Non contenta, ha annunciato di essere incinta di lui. La risposta di Trent è stata "deve trattarsi della Seconda Immacolata Concezione".  
>  _Cher_ è una vecchia modella che diventò un'icona gay. Per essere più magra, si è fatta togliere alcune costole.  
>  _Hurt e Head Like a Hole._ Il cantante ha un pessimo carattere. E' successo parecchie volte, per motivi di natura diversa, che in alcuni concerti non sia riuscito a terminarla. Il più famoso è quello in cui, appena iniziata, un fan da sotto il palco urlò "Head Like a Hole!", il titolo di un altro brano. Trent reagì sporconando e lanciando il mixer quasi giù dal palco, per poi riprendere dopo cinque minuti passando al brano successivo. L'episodio è diventato un must che i fan più fedeli di Trent conoscono, al quale fanno riferimento per battute e simili. Si può trovare sul Tubo il video a riguardo.


	7. Come Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il combattimento tra i musicisti continua. E Robin sperimenta le visioni.

Come Robin aveva previsto, quella frase aveva fatto uscire di senno il boss. Trent aveva lanciato via Marilyn, usando i tentacoli per aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa lo potesse portare più vicino al suo chitarrista. Ruggiva, mentre il _pop_ dei frutti rivelava la quantità impressionante di modi che Trent aveva ideato per distruggerlo. Il cannibalismo era un'opzione.  
Finck tirò su gli artigli, in posizione di difesa. Il primo scontro risuonò metallico, mentre l'ottone parava egregiamente i tentacoli mortali. Ogni tentacolo si abbatteva sulle braccia di Robin, cercando di spezzarle, di passare oltre. Due, tre, quattro volte. Ma la scienza del vapore continuava a trionfare. Le labbra di Trent si arricciarono, scoprendo i denti affilati e bianchissimi. I denti di un predatore assetato di sangue. Dalla gola iniziò ad uscire un ringhio penetrante, mentre gli occhi iniettati di sangue del cantante si concentravano sul nemico.  
Un frutto spuntò, grosso e cicciottello, indicando il solo pensiero che passava per la mente del cantante: uccidere.  
Robin tirò indietro il volto, non spaventato, _ovviamente_ , ma poco… Rassicurato, ecco. L'occhietto bianco di Trent con l'omicidio che gli ballonzola nella testa non è rassicurante per nessuno, tant'è che quello sguardo ha permesso al musicista di piegare ai propri voleri etichette discografiche e produttori, troppo terrorizzati per far valere ancora le proprie opinioni.  
Quindi, anche se adesso Robin era un leone (perché lo era, _vero_ …?) si sentiva comunque tentennante.  
Trent aprì la bocca e ruggì, facendo tremare tutte le parti metalliche del corpo di Finck, prima di saltare e piombargli addosso, atterrandolo con il suo peso. Lo avviluppò con i propri tentacoli, tentando di stritolarlo come prima aveva quasi fatto con Marilyn. Robin chiuse gli occhi, spaventato, mentre le braccia bloccate dagli ingranaggi emettevano continuamente fischi di vapore per lo sforzo. La pressione era incredibile, Robin era sicuro che, senza le sue parti meccaniche, sarebbe stato stritolato nel giro di pochi secondi. Ma per fortuna, il blocco teneva, impedendo a Trent di spezzargli le ossa.  
Quello sbuffò e grugnì, tentando in diverse riprese di aumentare la pressione. Qualche piccolo scricchiolio si alzò dal groviglio nero: era al limite.  
Robin piegò con difficoltà un braccio in modo da avvicinare una giuntura agli occhi del cantante. Quello stava già sghignazzando quando un getto di vapore bollente lo investì in pieno. Subito i tentacoli si ritrassero, andando ad avvolgere il torso, come a proteggerlo da eventuali altri danni. Delle urla riconducibili a degli insulti si alzarono dall'ammasso nero, mentre tutte le appendici si agitavano come impazzite.  
SteamRobin boccheggiò, senza fiato, e si allontanò strisciando, cercando di recuperare le forze. Alzò appena gli occhi verdi, cercando un'idea, un aiuto. Incrociò lo sguardo dei quattro, spettatori impotenti di quella lotta all'ultimo orgoglio.  
Mariqueen era aggrappata ad Atticus, lo sguardo disperato. Comprendeva bene, Robin. Dove avrebbe trovato un altro marito da picchiare tutto il giorno? Atticus sembrava sconfitto, o forse era la sua solita aria apatica.  
Alan era il più agitato. Gli occhi spalancati, le labbra semiaperte, come ad urlare un incoraggiamento.  
All'improvviso, Robin vide il Dottor McCoy al posto di Alan. Uguale, identico. Stessa preoccupazione negli occhi, stesso senso di odiosa impotenza. Mariqueen, con la sua pelle scura, era Uhura, in pena per il capitano. Atticus, con la sua aria stoica (o addormentata, se si preferisce) era indubbiamente il Signor Spock. E Twiggy…  
Ebbe per un momento la visione di Ramirez con una divisa di Star Trek, accanto al trio, perfettamente integrato. Ma lui no.  
Twiggy era meglio continuare ad ignorarlo, sì.  
Così Robin comprese cosa fosse Trent per tutti loro. Il loro Capitano Kirk. Il loro amato Capitano, che per quanto strafottente, era il loro unico Capitano. Ed era suo dovere salvarlo, per tutti lor…  
Un elefante gli volò addosso. O almeno, questa fu la sensazione che provò Robin sulla faccia. E in quel momento, la voce di Alan, prima ovattata, si fece improvvisamente più chiara.  
"…ndo! Hai capito?! Scappa, idiota!"  
Oh. Ecco perché aveva la bocca aperta, prima, pensò mentre rotolava per alcuni metri, prima di giacere a terra quasi in fondo al palchetto.  
Un Trent mostruoso si avvicinò a gravi passi a lui, agitando i tentacoli da cui colava bava. I denti bianchi rilucevano al buio, sempre più grandi man mano che si avvicinava. Robin alzò la testa, stordito. Aveva un taglio lungo la guancia sprovvista di protezioni metalliche. Sentì la voce di Trent farsi confusa, mentre l'oscurità dei tentacoli lo avvolgeva.  
"Ehi, little piggy, cosa dovrei fare ora?  
Ehi, little piggy, ho perso ciò che volevo per colpa tua.  
Il mio little piggy ha bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Occhiataccia di Trent._ Basta cercare delle immagini su Google per notare l'occhietto feroce che Trent fa ogni tanto sul palco. Il rapporto con le case discografiche e Trent è enormemente famoso: il musicista infatti ha quasi sempre fatto quel cazzo che gli pareva.  
>  _Star Trek_ è stato citato perché mi è venuto naturale sovrapporre le loro figure con quelle del gruppetto. Ho avuto anche io una visione.  
>  _"Ehi, little piggy"_ è la traduzione fatta da me di un paio di frasi della canzone Piggy sempre dei NIN.  
>  _NOTA:_ Trent chiama i propri fan "pig", ovvero maiali. La presenza del maiale come animale è abbastanza comune nelle sue canzoni.


	8. Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un angelo arriva a risolvere le cose, cantando I'm Afraid Of Americans.

Alan era disperato. Aveva urlato più volte a Robin di spostarsi, perché Trent, furente, si era ripreso dall'ustionata e si stava trascinando verso di lui con una rabbia palpabile. Ma il nuovo eroe era rimasto sbalordito ad osservarli, apparentemente sordo ai suoi avvertimenti. Qualsiasi cosa fosse passata per la testa di Robin, fu sicuramente spazzata via da un unico colpo dato da tre tentacoli avvinghiati che avrebbe abbattuto anche un'automobile.  
La testa di un essere umano si sarebbe sfracellata. Per fortuna il lavoro di Romanek non era solo estetico, e gli aveva effettivamente salvato la vita. Anche se non sembrava più in grado di combattere.  
Si girò verso gli altri tre, il respiro veloce.  
"Okay. Se non facciamo qualcosa, Trent ucciderà Robin e obbligherà Marilyn a trasformarlo. Avete idee?"  
Chiese alzando faticosamente le sopracciglia, detergendosi la fronte dal sudore. Gli colava continuamente da quando quella brutta situazione era peggiorata più di quanto già non fosse. Deglutì, osservando gli altri tre. Mariqueen si staccò leggermente dal corpo di Atticus, parlando a bassa voce.  
"E se chiamassimo qualcuno? Qualcuno che possa fermare Trent?"  
Alan le vedeva le pupille dilatate dalla preoccupazione, nei suoi grandi occhi neri. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli lievemente, per poi girarsi verso il palco. Trent aveva raggiunto Robin, e lo stava avvolgendo tra le proprie spire nere e bagnate.  
Cosa poteva fare lui per salvarlo? Per salvare _entrambi_?  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di correre verso di loro. Mariqueen gridò, mentre sentiva l'adrenalina scorrergli nel corpo, rendendolo sordo ai richiami degli amici. Si aggrappò al palco con le dita, cercando faticosamente di arrampicarsi. Ma non era più giovane, e lo sforzo era qualcosa che il suo corpo non reggeva più.  
Nonostante i suoni ovattati, la risata sadica di Trent risuonava gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Spalancò gli occhi, mentre davanti a lui un Robin senza conoscenza veniva sollevato da tentacoli neri, innalzandolo all'altare di un Dio maligno.  
Un Cristo in croce, sacrificato perché il Male potesse riempire il corpo del suo sacerdote.  
E, lentamente, il rumore di ossa spezzate riempì l'aria.  
Alan urlò. Chiamò quello che una volta era un uomo dai gusti strani e dal pessimo carattere, ma dall'animo buono.  
Chiamò quello che una volta era una persona che combatteva contro le proprie limitazioni, per trovare il meglio sepolto in sé.  
Chiamò quello che una volta era un artista che non si piegava a nessuno, neanche ai propri demoni.  
Perché lo avevano già consumato abbastanza.  
  
Robin stava lentamente rinvenendo. Una costola fratturata lo aveva fatto dolorosamente ritornare. Cosciente, non ne era certo.  
Non sentiva nulla, e tutto intorno a lui era un nero brulicante. Ovunque si girasse, sentiva solo il rumore viscido dei tentacoli, e non riusciva a vedere nulla se non il buio. Aprì gli occhi e li richiuse più volte, per accertarsi che non avesse effettivamente le palpebre abbassate. Tutto era nero.  
La sua voce era mozzata -aveva provato ad aprirla, per scoprire che da essa non usciva alcun suono. Le braccia non le sentiva più, non le _percepiva_ nemmeno più. Immerso in quel buio, non trovava nemmeno se stesso.  
Faceva fatica a ricordare cosa fosse successo, i ricordi gli scivolavano via, come la voglia di pensare. Era tutto così confuso, così _calmo_. Doveva solo chiudere gli occhi, ed immergersi nell'oscurità, per diventare parte di essa, e abbandonare la propria coscienza, per fondersi con quella del buio.  
Era immerso in un non-spazio, in un non-tempo.  
Prese un respiro. Non sapeva se aveva ancora il naso, o la gola. Il suo corpo era ovunque e da nessuna parte. Lì, ma al tempo stesso assente. L'energia lo travolse comunque percorrendolo perpendicolarmente, attraversando la sua essenza. Sentiva un dolore affievolito, ed era certo che se fosse stato dall'altra parte lo avrebbe sentito molto di più.  
Stava morendo? Il suo boss aveva infine deciso di liberarsi di lui? La cosa lo lasciava stranamente indifferente. Oltre al buio, non c'era nulla di particolarmente silenzioso nel suo aldilà personale. Un mare nero, che lo avrebbe cullato permanentemente.  
Si sollevò verso l'alto, deciso a lasciarsi andare, a galleggiare senza opporre resistenza. Anche sopra di lui, il nero lo sovrastava.  
Sentì ancora una volta le ciglia unirsi in un battito, prima di riaprirle e osservare il buio luccicare. Una piccola stella, lontana e tremolante, che mandava bagliori sempre più decisi. La calma di Robin restò immutata, ma ora presentava una piccola vena di curiosità, che lo trascinò sempre più vicino alla luce divenuta sempre più grande.  
  
Alan non riusciva a crederci. Il fiato mozzato per lo spettacolo, teneva gli occhi puntati verso l'alto, mentre il buio della sala veniva irradiato da mille lame di luce. Un leggero battito d'ali era l'unico suono che riempiva la stanza, mentre la figura angelica calava in mezzo a loro, le braccia allargate e i palmi rivolti verso l'alto.  
Avvolto in uno strettissimo completo nero, un angelo del rock dalle lucenti ali di piume bianche era sceso in un cono di luce divina.  
I capelli color del grano erano appena usciti dal parrucchiere, mentre il trucco sul viso era stato steso da una mano certamente più che umana. Le grandi ali, lunghe più di tre Atticus (la massima unità di lunghezza concepita da Trent) si distesero regali ai lati del corpo, mentre gli occhi di diverso colore scrutavano con maestosità i quattro mortali.  
Lo sguardo dell'angelo si posò su Alan, che si sentì inadeguato e modesto al suo cospetto. Lasciò andare un sospiro affannato, e piegò le sopracciglia in un'espressione di dolore.  
"Aiutalo."  
L'angelo allargò le labbra sottili in un sorriso, prima di girarsi facendo quasi incespicare Alan per lo spostamento dell'aria dato dalle ali. Osservò Trent, che stava ancora stritolando Robin, spaccandogli le ossa una ad una. Quello non sembrava aver notato l'arrivo dell'angelo, completamente concentrato sulla propria preda come un animale.  
La mano dell'angelo si alzò contro di lui, e il lungo indice magro si sollevò designandolo.  
Alan non fu sicuro di quello che l'angelo disse prima di sparare un raggio luminoso che investì i due avviluppati, ma era quasi certo di aver sentito _I'm Afraid of Americans_ tra le parole sussurrate dalla sua voce divina.  
Poi il raggio si ampliò, investendo anche lui, e Alan non vide più nulla se non il bianco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Riferimenti**  
>  _Angelo._ E' vestito da Jareth, Re dei Goblin nel film Labyrinth. E' palesemente David Bowie che arriva citando una sua canzone (I'm Afraid Of Americans, appunto, della quale i NIN hanno anche fatto una cover). Sfido qualunque inglese a non spaventarsi davanti a Trent!


End file.
